


Trust

by christarennerston



Category: Wallander (UK TV)
Genre: F/M, General fiction, Literature, Short, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-05
Updated: 2013-06-05
Packaged: 2018-08-17 14:19:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8147231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christarennerston/pseuds/christarennerston
Summary: You were called in for interrogation by Kurt Wallander, question if you killed a man. Apparently, not even Magnus' word can be trusted.





	

The hall was bare that led to the interrogation rooms. Nothing for Magnus to keep his mind busy as he paced, waiting for the suspect. He knew this girl that they were bringing in, knew everything about her, There was no way she could have committed murder. especially with knowing what he did for a living.

Magnus sighed deeply, running his long fingers through his curls. The door opened that lead to the hallway, making him look up in eagerness.

Hands cuffed in front of you, Wallander escorted you to the interrogation rooms. You both turned a corner and walked through the doorway to see the 6'2" man that you loved waiting for you. His blue eyes seemed filled with sadness at seeing you in handcuffs.

"Magnus, you shouldn't be here," Kurt commented, pushing you inside one of the rooms and closing the door. You were left alone in the two-way mirrored room, left to your own thoughts.

~

"I had to see her, I don't think she killed him. If she did then there must be a reason. I know her too well to know that she doesn't have an evil bone in her body." Magnus went to turn the knob where she was, but the older man stopped him.

"I'll be the one questioning her, you're too attached and emotional about this girl to do it." Kurt gave the blond a sympathetic look before walking in and closing the door.

~

You were sitting in one of the chairs when the arresting officer came through the door. He sat down across the desk from you, his back to the mirror.

"I've heard a lot about you from Magnus. It's nice to finally meet you, but I'm sorry about the circumstances." Wallander silenced his phone and placed it in his pocket. "Where were you on Monday at around 9 PM?"

You looked at the mirror, searching to see if you could see any sign of your boyfriend behind the glass. "With Magnus, we were watching a movie. Some comedy he picked out."

"Do you remember what it was about?"

"I was too busy watching Magnus laugh to actually watch the movie."

"Was there anyone else there to verify your whereabouts?"

You hadn't looked at Wallander since he sat down, but you did then, trying to keep your temper in check. "Are you insinuating, detective, that Magnus would lie to you to protect me?"

The man sighed deeply before answering, "when it comes to you, yes. He would do anything for you and that includes lying in an investigation."

"If you must know, my neighbor. She came over to tell me to turn the movie down since she and her husband were trying to sleep."

Kurt pulled out a sheet of paper and a pen, sliding it across the table. "Write down her name and room number and I'll go check on the alibi."

When you had written the information down, the detective opened the door to leave to only have Magnus enter. Magnus rushed to you and took you in his arms. He looked to Wallander for a nod, which the cop gave, and unlocked the cuffs on your wrists. 

Wallander left and it was just the two of you. You rubbed your wrists, feeling Magnus touch your cheeks and kiss your forehead.

You wrapped your arms around him and sighed, fighting back tears. "If I ever wanted to commit a crime, this will teach me not to."

Your boyfriend chuckled before placing his lips to your's in a kiss filled with all of his emotions. You tightened your hold, pouring out your feelings as well, a tear slipping down your cheek. Magnus pulled away, only to kiss away the tear.

"I can't believe he doesn't trust you, after everything you've been through with him."

Magnus sighed, running a hand through his hair again. "Thanks for sticking up for me and also not attacking him."

You smiled. "If I were to do that then I'd lose you. And if it's any consolation, I trust you and I know that you would do the honest thing."

He nuzzled against your neck with a whisper, "I love you."

Your eyes widened, hearing him say it for the first time. "I love you, too."


End file.
